sniperelitegamefandomcom-20200215-history
Gaberoun
Walkthrough The mission starts behind an enemy soldier, who is trying to fix a backfiring generator. Take him down, and advance to the top of the stairs overlooking the first camp. From this vantage point, you can use the sound mask from the generator to snipe the enemies in the nearby camp, as well to clear ou thte first sniper nest by hitting a barrel. You will need to kill the officer found in the tent near the watchtower, and search his body. This provides a map of officer assignments, which show additional targets you need to eliminate. The second officer can be sniped by entering the sniper nest to the west. The sniper nest has a generator that can mask the sound. When the officer is killed, cleanup any nearby enemies and search his body. The third officer is on a path near a small campfire, with a few soldiers as an escort. The fourth officer is found in the north-west camp. He is most approachable from the east, as there are fewer enemies in that direction, and less of a need to fight through the camp. While dealing with this officer, there are two optional objectives in the same camp, the motorpool just to the east, and the spotlight to the south. The final officer is in the north-east building. You will have to fight past a large groups of enemies on the path, in addition to enemies in the building itself. Once the final officer is searched, the general will try fleeing. Head outside the building, and place land mines on the ground tracks. You may also use other explosives as well. Hide when the general approaches, preferably in a place that allows sniping the general (in case you misplace the mines). Once the general is killed, exit to the south-east. Enemies *Italian Infantry *Italian Officer *Afrika Korps soldier Vehicles * Opel Blitz * Sd.Kfz. 250 Collectables Optional Objectives # Eliminate the Officer from the sniper nest. # Disable the searchlight. Found in the north-west camp. # Destroy the motorpool (5). There is nearby explosives that you may use, including fuel tanks. Collectible Cards # Found in the ruined buildings in the north-west corner, specifically the first one. There's a darkened Sniper Nests # Found in the south-west camp, containing a generator and overlooking the first officer. # The watch tower containing the searchlight is a sniper nest. # War Diaries # Axis: Reclaiminb Tobruk. Found in the second group of tents before approaching the first sniper nest. Found in the middle tent on the east side. # Discipline and Obedience. Found in second group of tents. Found in the western side, in the second tent. # Intel: Recruitment Drive. Found on the first officer. # Axis Account: Vahlen's Presence. Found in the building between the two foficers,, just off the south-west crossing path. # Intel: Vahlen's Project. Found on the officer in the northwest camp # Intel: Threat Assessmen. Found in the officer in the middle of the map. # Intel: Report for Reassignment. Found on the final officer. # # # # # Long Shots Enter the watchtower where you disabled the search light. Look to the southeast, across the lake, where there is another watch tower near the south-east exit. This tower contains a sniper, and hitting him from here claims the longshot. Category:Sniper Elite III Category:Sniper Elite III Missions